1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular anti-theft devices and more particularly pertains to a new REMOTE PCM CUT-OFF SECURITY SYSTEM for preventing the theft of a vehicle by disconnecting a powertrain control module from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicular anti-theft devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,948; U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,730; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,055; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,528; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,231.
In these respects, the REMOTE PCM CUT-OFF SECURITY SYSTEM according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of a vehicle by disconnecting a powertrain control module from the vehicle.